The InuYoukai Holiday
by LadyEudave05
Summary: It's the one time of year that all InuYoukai enjoy. What will happen when Inuyasha joins them? How will they react to a hanyou being there? And will Sesshoumaru keep his word in the end or will he betray his own little brother?
1. Chapter 1 The Pack

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the plot and any other characters here within._

Inuyasha sat in a tree overlooking the clearing they had decided to camp in for the night. He looked up at the star filled sky and saw the third quarter moon and knew the full moon would be in eight days. He sighed to himself as he continued to watch the night sky. He looked down at his friends and a frown marred his face. He didn't know how he was going to explain things to them really. Cause they would be going way out of their way. But Inuyasha knew that he had the option to ignore what was going on in eight days' time. He sighed because as he thought about it he knew he couldn't ignore what was coming. He decided that in the morning he would explain everything to his friends and hope for the best.

When morning came he sighed as he jumped down and said, "Guys?"

They looked at him and Miroku said, "What's wrong my friend?"

They could tell something was up with the Hanyou but couldn't figure out what it was exactly and Inuyasha said, "I kind of need a favor."

"What kind of favor exactly?" said Kagome suspiciously

"We gotta split up to do this. We need to find the three wolf brats and my brother before the full moon which is in like eight days." Said Inuyasha

They were shocked and Miroku said, "Why my friend? What's happening in eight days?"

He knew this was the hard part because they weren't going to understand it as well but he hoped that with Miroku's extensive knowledge on different customs including youkai ones that he'd understand more than the others and Inuyasha said, "In eight days is the beginning of the Shinrin Saiten. It's an InuYoukai holiday."

"What is it exactly? Cause even I didn't understand what that was and I'm a demon." Said Shippou confused at the words he used.

"The Shinrin Saiten is actually the old name for it. I'd be surprised if you did understand what I had said Shippou. Your still a little kid and wouldn't know those words yet. It's ancient Youkai not the current one. The Shinrin Saiten is the Forest Festival in Ningen. It's when all the InuYoukai in the whole country meet in one place to honor two of our Gods. The Forest God Kiernan and the Animal God Animus." Said Inuyasha feeling very self-conscious about having to explain this, "Back before Ningen came to the Island to live the InuYoukai were a lot like the Wolves. We used to roam the forests and lived in them. Our form of dress was similar too and they were huge like my dad was. They were very in tuned to nature nothing like we are now. There are still tribes of Inu that practice the old ways but not many follow it completely. Only one tribe does this and they've secluded themselves away from everyone. Every Year all the Inu go to the other tribe to celebrate. The Festival lasts for the whole full moon. And if our Goddess Nina is pleased then we end up with a blue moon and the festival is extended past the original 4 days."

"How many times does that happen?" said Kagome interested now

"Not very often. I know it happened the year my father was born and the year Sesshoumaru was born." Said Inuyasha, "When Sesshoumaru was born the festival lasted for eight days instead of four. And it was the first festival he attended too. And when my father was born it lasted 6 months. That was the longest full moon we've had because of it too."

They were shocked and Miroku said, "So you are going with Sesshoumaru then?"

"Yes we are." Said Inuyasha getting a strange look, "As custom we are to bring our pack." He blushed at this one and was really nervous, "Our Family so to speak."

Shippou was the one who was able to talk first and said, "And we're your pack huh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's blush darkened and he said, "Yeah you are."

They felt honored but Kagome said, "How come we gotta find Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku though? Their wolves not Inu's."

Sango understood and said, "Because they are too."

Everyone was shocked by that and Kagome said, "But you two are always fighting with each other."

"No we're not Kagome. You always jump to conclusions. We don't fight." Said Inuyasha seeing her face and about to make a comeback he added, "We're playing nothing more. Demons and half demons play more roughly than humans do that's all."

Kagome thought about and said, "Ah ok that makes sense I guess."

"So how are we going to do this exactly?" said Sango standing up.

"I was thinking we could split up. I'll get my brother why you guys get Kouga and his cousins." Said Inuyasha, "The runt can come with me."

Shippou was shocked at that but didn't say anything and Kagome went to protest but Miroku said, "Alright just be careful. Where should we meet you all?"

"Hari village. It's just north of where we have to go. And it's the only village before there too." Said Inuyasha

"Alright my friend we will meet you there." Said Miroku

Inuyasha crouched and let Shippou jump on his shoulder before they took off into the forest. Kagome hoped they would be alright but they had their own job to do. And Inuyasha hoped they would be alright. He also hoped he could find Sesshoumaru before they had to go. He figured his brother had never went to the Festival after their father died cause he'd never been taken then again his brother could've been embarrassed by him too.

After an hour of running through the trees Shippou said, "How come you wanted me to come with you?"

"Cause I need to ask you some questions and depending on your answers get you ready." Said Inuyasha stopping to get his barring a locate Sesshoumaru, "You're a Kitsune Youkai so your customs are way different than an Inu's so I gotta instruct you in how to act while we are there depending on your answers."

"What questions exactly?" said Shippou curiously

Inuyasha jumped down and placed Shippou on a fallen tree then crouched down in front of him and said, "This one is important ok so I need an honest answer ok."

"Ok Inuyasha." Said Shippou sitting down on the tree, "What?"

Inuyasha bit his lip lightly and decided to just forge ahead as he said, "You've been with Kagome and me for Six months now Shippou. In that time you have called us by our names all of us. I need to know where we stand. What I mean Shippou is where do you see all of us as your family?"

Shippou understood what he meant and said, "Sango and Miroku are my Aunt and Uncle. Same as Kirara."

"What about Kagome?" said Inuyasha curiously

Shippou had to think about that one and Inuyasha let him when Shippou finally did answer him Inuyasha was shocked as he said, "I used to think of Kagome as my new mommy." Inuyasha didn't interrupt him either despite his own shock, "But after a while I realized how dumb that was. She's human and she'll be old like Kaede-baba before I'm old enough not to need her." Inuyasha knew that was true and was very impressed that he understood that, "So I see her that same as Sango and Kirara. She's my Aunt."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "I'm proud of you for understanding that you'll outlive her Shippou. Not many children would understand that."

Shippou smiled at that and felt really good at the praise and then knowing what Inuyasha's next question was decided to just tell him so he said, "Thanks Papa."

Inuyasha was downright shocked by that name but felt immensely proud too and said, "Your welcome pup. But one thing you gotta do is don't call me Papa ok."

Shippou looked confused and really hurt at being rejected and Inuyasha saw it and quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that Shippou. Inu don't call their father's Papa. It's disrespectful to them. You'll get into trouble if you call me that around the others ok."

Shippou understood and felt way better and said, "Ok so what do I call you?"

"Chichioya. It's the respectful term to use. Its ancient demon and Inu tend to use the Ancient dialect more than the modern one." Said Inuyasha

"I'll remember. I promise Chichioya." Said Shippou getting used to the new word

"Good." Said Inuyasha, "Now since you have decided to be my pup you are going to need a lot of instruction on what is appropriate and what isn't. And before you ask no you aren't participating in this hunt. Your too little and could get hurt especially since I haven't been teaching you to hunt yet. Alright I might let you join next year though ok if you can master your hunting lessons."

Shippou smiled and said, "Ok Chichioya. I promise I won't disappoint you."

So they set off in search of Sesshoumaru. On the way Inuyasha instructed Shippou on how to act around the other Inus'. Shippou may have been a Kitsune but Shippou had decided to choose him as his father after he lost his own. So Inuyasha was going to raise him as he would his own pups. Of course he would never deprive Shippou of his own heritage either because that would be mean. It was noon when Inuyasha finally caught wind of Sesshoumaru and his group. He took a deep breath that went unnoticed by the Kitsune he had cradled in his arms sleeping soundly. He smiled at the kit he now carried and continued on the way to where his brother was.

When he came into the clearing he went over to where Sesshoumaru sat watching Rin play in the flower field and Sesshoumaru without looking at him said, "What do you want Hanyou?"

Inuyasha bit his lip again before he said, "I came to get you."

"For what exactly?" said Sesshoumaru clearly annoyed to be having this conversation.

"The Shinrin Saiten is in eight days." Said Inuyasha politely, "We have to leave now if we are to make it on time."

Sesshoumaru was surprised Inuyasha even knew about that but he said, "And what makes you think this Sesshoumaru is going? Or for that matter what makes you think this Sesshoumaru is going to attend with you?"

Sesshoumaru not having looked at Inuyasha didn't notice when Inuyasha's ears went flat or when he let his head hang down dejected as he quietly said, "Nothing I just thought that we could go together if you were going since I was going to go."

At the quiet tone Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye and actually turned his full attention on him when he saw the reaction and was greeted with watching Inuyasha discretely wipe at his face with his hand and realized he'd made Inuyasha cry. That was new actually because the boy was always so damn stubborn and Sesshoumaru said, "Why do you want this Sesshoumaru to go with you besides it being easier?"

Inuyasha had not expected that and he bit his lip again debating on lying to him but decided to just tell him the truth so he quietly said, "Because it's my first time going. I didn't want to go alone. Not with so many Inu in one place and so many of them with Old Blood."

Sesshoumaru was impressed that his little brother had come up with a real reason for him to attend and he said, "So you are asking for this one's protection then?"

Inuyasha again bit his lip and said, "Yes Onii-sama."

Sesshoumaru's shock showed at the respectful name used and said, "Do you know where this Saiten is being held or are you relying on me to know?"

"No Onii-sama I know where it is. Its south of Hari village. We'll meet up with my pack when we get to Hari and then continue on our way to the Saiten." Said Inuyasha politely

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet as he said, "Very well little brother. This Sesshoumaru will accompany you to the Shinrin Saiten. But do not think that this will change anything between us when it is over."

"Never Onii-sama and thank you for you protection." Said Inuyasha ignoring the pain in his heart at hearing his brother's continued rejection.

"Jaken!" said Sesshoumaru loudly

The pale green imp came scurrying over in his brown robes and saw Inuyasha but before he could say anything Sesshoumaru in a cold disinterested manor said, "We're leaving." He saw the comment coming and forestalled it, "And you will be respectful to my brother is that understood."

"Yes My Lord." Said Jaken going to get Rin and Ah-Un so that they could leave.

While they were traveling to Hari village the humans in Inuyasha group searched for Kouga and his cousins. When they came across them they were relieved. Especially since that gave them time to head to the village not far from where they themselves were. They also wondered what the three wolves reactions were going to be when they found out they were part of Inuyasha's pack in his mind. It was going to be quite fun.

"So how's my woman? And where is the mutt?" said Kouga when they were in sight and hearing range.

"I'm not your woman and Inuyasha is retrieving his elder brother." Said Kagome when they came up to them, "We came to get you three."

"For what?" said Kouga confused

"Inuyasha wants you three to join us at the Shinrin Saiten in eight days." Said Miroku, "We're meeting back up with them in Hari."

The wolves were shocked and Kouga said, "I knew he thought of us as friends but not that close."

"He says pack mates are allowed to attend and you three are part of his pack." Said Sango, "Don't know where you three fit in it but you are."

The wolves were shocked beyond belief. "Wolves and dogs didn't get along very well." Kouga said, "This should be fun. Can't wait to see how the other Inu feel about us being there."

So they all set out for Hari village. It took the group a day to reach the village. Now they had to wait for Inuyasha to arrive. When Inuyasha arrived it was three days later. They had five days to get to the village they needed to be for the festival. To say Sesshoumaru was surprised to see the wolves was an understatement but didn't comment. He figured there was a good reason for it and let it go. He was only there for Inuyasha's protection on his first festival nothing more nothing less. What his brother did was irrelevant.

"So how long will it take to get to where we are going exactly my friend?" said Miroku as they traveled

"The village we have to get to is in the center of an ancient forest. It'll take us till noon to get to where we have to enter at in order to get to the village. And if we run into no problems or stray from the path then we'll be there the day of the festival." Said Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru was impressed his younger brother actually had this all planned out. He also saw why he had said if they hadn't left when they did that they would have been late and he said, "And you are sure you know the way to the village?"

"Yes Onii-sama I am sure." Said Inuyasha smiling as Shippou and Rin ran around ahead of him playing, "As long as we don't stray from the path we will be fine. The forest can play tricks on you so we have to be careful."

"You've done your research I see." Said Sesshoumaru amused

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Myouga explained everything to me so no worries we will be fine."

That surprised them and Kagome said, "When did you see him exactly? He hasn't been around in a while Inuyasha."

"Just cause you don't see or hear him does not mean he isn't around." Said Inuyasha, "He came to see me during the no moon. You all were sleeping so I don't doubt you didn't see him. He was gone again by sun up."

"Some retainer he is." Said Jaken snidely

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Not everyone is like you Jaken. People do have lives outside of following others around night and day while lapping at their boots for approval."

Jaken went to say something only to hear a snorted laugh from his own Lord much to everyone's surprise and Inuyasha feeling immensely proud of himself said, "I made you laugh that's a first."

They all heard the pride in his voice at that comment and Sesshoumaru said, "It has been known to happen. Even your feeble brain can come up with something that is remotely funny once in a while."

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru's comments ruin his time. Especially since he got to finally spend some time with his Elder Brother for once. Kouga said, "So what exactly happens at this festival anyway mutt?"

"Asking the wrong one Kouga. You'll have to ask Sesshoumaru that." Said Inuyasha before saying, "Pups don't get too far ahead of us please."

The others were surprised when both of them answered respectively, "Yes Chichioya/yes Oji Inuyasha."

Kouga was shocked at the words used and went back to the topic at hand as he said, "How come exactly?"

"Because it is his first Saiten wolf." Said Sesshoumaru

That shocked them all and Kouga said, "How come you never went before this?"

Inuyasha didn't want to answer that one for fear of making Sesshoumaru angry but was saved by said person when he answered, "Because this Sesshoumaru has never taken him."

"Why not he's your younger brother? Why would you not take him if you were attending?" said Kouga confused

Inuyasha was the one who answered that one this time as he said, "Just leave him alone Kouga."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha weird but dropped the question but the humans looked at Inuyasha sadly because they knew that answer though no one said it out loud. When they reached the entrance to the path Kouga wide eyed said, "You can't be serious. We're going into the Ake Shinrin. Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Nope this is where the village lies." Said Inuyasha going to go into the forest only to have Kouga grab his arm. He looked at him and said, "What Kouga?"

"Are you insane don't walk in there." Said Kouga pulling him back from the forest's edge

"Kouga its fine. As I said as long as we stay on the path we will be fine. Sides Onii-sama has gone through there as has our Chichioya and came back out. It's fine." Said Inuyasha not really seeing the problem.

"Ok I get not knowing anything about this festival of yours but you can't be serious about not knowing this forest's history." Said Kouga

Inuyasha merely sighed and Sesshoumaru said, "Wolf that is only human superstition glend from our own legends."

Kouga said, "So says you. That don't mean it's not true."

"He does have you there Onii-sama." Said Inuyasha

"And you want this one to accompany you?" said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha heard the threat and said, "I merely made the comment based on my Okaasan's own words. She said that stories were based on legends and legends were based on truth. Nothing more I was not being disrespectful Onii-sama."

Miroku said, "What is going on exactly? Why are you so afraid of this place Kouga?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "He's being paranoid."

"Paranoid Inuyasha your insane." Said Kouga, "This place is haunted and will drive you insane if you're lucky or you'll never be seen again."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and he said, "Wolf there is nothing in this forest." When he went to comment he cut him off by stating, "I am the most dangerous thing in this forest. So you have nothing to fear with me here."

"I still don't like this." Said Kouga, "This place makes my fur stand on end."

Inuyasha merely grabbed his hand and said, "Then stay near me and don't let go."

The others were shocked but they followed Inuyasha inside the forest. Sesshoumaru thought the wolves were being wimps about all this. There was nothing wrong with this forest. And he wasn't making it up he was the most dangerous thing in the forest.

Miroku came up to Inuyasha and quietly said, "So what is this legend exactly my friend? I must say I am most curious to hear it especially since it has our friends so agitated."

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "The forest is named Ake Shinrin or Blood forest for a reason. Because whether winter, autumn, summer, or spring the leaves of all the trees stay sanguine in color. The leaves are permanently dyed the color of blood. Because so much of it had been spilt during the war between the Inu clans and the forest became tainted." Everyone was listening to him too and Sesshoumaru wondered how much of this legend his brother actually knew, "The legend and superstition Kouga was referring to is that it's said on quiet foggy nights you can hear the long forgotten battles still being fought from within the forest. Some say that if one ventures into the forest on such a night they can see wraiths and shades haunting the battlefields. The Ake forest holds many secrets and mysteries and few are daring enough to wander the forests. Those that are often come back raving mad. Others never return some say those who don't come back are found by long dead soldiers and recruited into their endless war. The ones who go raving mad are said to have run into a shade or a wraith who tortured them until their mind just broke from the endless torment."

Kagome shivered and said, "I think I agree with Kouga your nuts."

"Thank you." Said Kouga

"It is only a harmless superstition Kouga. Something made up by the Ningen to frighten their children. It's a way to keep them from entering the forest and being eaten by demons." Said Inuyasha

"How do you know that? Have you ever been in this forest at night mutt?" said Kouga accusingly

"No he hasn't." said Sesshoumaru

"Speak for yourself Onii-sama. Okassan and I used to live in the small hamlet south of here. I used to play in this forest all the time and nothing ever happened to me. And yes Kouga I was here during the foggy nights too just to test out that superstition. I never saw anything heard a hell of a lot but I never saw anything." Said Inuyasha pointedly, "Used to hear the tribe in the middle Roaring and fighting though."

"Could've been the spirits here mutt." Said Kouga

"Nope was the tribe we're going to." Said Inuyasha smirking, "I followed the noise once to see what it was. Came to the tribe's outer edge and saw two of the men fighting."

They traveled the whole time. They rested and let the humans sleep but all in all it was pretty peaceful. That was until they were a day from the village when they were woken up by Kouga's screams and Inuyasha started laughing and Kagome said, "What in the hell is that thing?"

Inuyasha still laughing merely held his hand out and intermitted with laughter as he said, "Come here fore that poor wolf has a heart attack."

The one who had scared the wolf disappeared and reappeared in Inuyasha's out stretched hand and Kouga said, "Well don't touch it idiot."

"Oh will you quit. It's a Kodama dummy." Said Inuyasha once he regained his composure

"What in the heck is a Kodama?" said Kagome

"A Kodama is a tree spirit." Said Inuyasha smirking

"And you're holding it. I was right you are nuts." Said Kouga shuddering, "Just keep it away from me."

"Oh you act as if it's dangerous. Their harmless and you'll see tons of them around here." Said Inuyasha

"What exactly is a Kodama? I get it's a tree spirit and all but you would think it would look like a tree not a lil person." Said Kagome

"According to the old tales a Kodama is a spirit of a child that died while lost in the forest." Said Inuyasha again impressing Sesshoumaru

"Where are you learning all of this exactly Inuyasha?" said Sesshoumaru

"What do you mean?" said Inuyasha confused

"Your obviously learning it all from somewhere this one would like to know from where?" said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha said, "Just because I am a half demon doesn't mean Elder's don't talk me Onii-sama."

Sesshoumaru hid his shock as he said, "So you've met Elder Inu then?"

"A few. Elder Shichirou and Elder Yamato." Said Inuyasha, "But I didn't just mean Inu's Onii-sama."

"What others then?" said Sesshoumaru shocked he'd met those particular Inu Elders.

"Elder Susumu he's a Kitsune. Elder Minoru is a Tenuki. Elder Shun is a Neko. Elder Takumi is an Ookami. And Elder Kaito is a Dragon. All of them talk to me when I see them." Said Inuyasha surprising Kouga

"No way. You seriously talk to Elder Takumi." Said Kouga curiously

"Yeah he lives in the southern mountains." Said Inuyasha looking at him.

"I know that." Said Kouga who was joined by the other two as they in unison said, "He's our grandfather."

"I know that." Said Inuyasha smiling, "You should go see him sometime. He asks me every time I see him about you three."

"Why do you talk to a dragon and a Neko demon exactly?" said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha opened his mouth and the most intelligent thing Sesshoumaru had ever heard come from his mouth or anyone's for that matter as he said, "Just because I'm half Inu doesn't mean I can't learn from others. You'll never learn anything if you don't listen to your Elders no matter their race. Especially if you hear the same story from two different sides of it. Like the war between the Kitsune's and the Tenukis. I heard it from both sides and they both tell it way differently. The more Elders you talk to the more you learn. Since when is that a bad thing."

Sesshoumaru impressed said, "It's not. I was merely asking. And not many would bother to talk to others not their race."

"I'm not picky who I talk to. If they want to talk to me then I'll listen to them." Said Inuyasha who added in his head, _'It's not like you ever wanna talk to me about anything.'_

When they headed out again they made it to the village by dawn the next day having not stopped that night to make it in time. And when they walked into the village there were tons of Inu's there already. And some were still arriving last minute so Inuyasha didn't feel too badly for not arriving on time. When they came in they were greeted by two Inu with a sable mane one was a male of about 700 winters who said, "Can I ask who you two are?"

Inuyasha had no idea what was going on but Sesshoumaru having been to one with his Father knew this was normal and said, "Western Lord Sesshoumaru." Before indicating Inuyasha, "and my younger brother Prince Inuyasha."

The two Inu were shocked that the Western Lord had a younger brother and the female said, "Alright and are these others all with you My Lord?"

"No. Only the dragon, imp and the human child are." Said Sesshoumaru

"The others are with me." Said Inuyasha politely

"Alright well the females can come with me and I'll show them where they can get ready." Said the female Inu, "I'm Atsuko and this is my littermate Kazuo."

Kazuo gave a short bow to them and said, "And the men can follow me. "

So they split up and followed after them respectfully. Once they were in the room they were supposed to be in Kouga said, "So what are we supposed to do exactly?"

Sesshoumaru said, "You three nothing same as Jaken. So you four can go wait outside for us."

They didn't argue it and Inuyasha said, "So what are we doing exactly Onii-sama?"

Sesshoumaru picked up a set of garments and said, "Pick a set and then change into them. This Sesshoumaru will see you outside little brother."

When Sesshoumaru had reached the door Inuyasha said, "Onii-sama does it matter what color they are?"

"No as long as they fit then you can wear them." Said Sesshoumaru before looking at him, "If nothing in that pile fits you perfectly then get in the trunk along the wall and find one in there. But be warned those ones are older than most everyone here."

Before Inuyasha could ask the door shut in his face and Inuyasha sighed before going through them all and couldn't find a single one that fit him. So he did as his brother had said and looked through the chest near the wall. He searched and searched but couldn't find one that fit. He sighed as he sat near the trunk and quietly said, "Now what? None of these will fit me. Their all too big or too small." He sighed again putting his head against the hand on the trunk, "Wish you were here Chichioya. I bet you'd know what to do."

Just then as if to answer him a black case with beautiful white calligraphy and pictures fell to the floor. Inuyasha turned and looked at it before going over to put it back up only to have it fall back down again and Inuyasha chuckled and said, "So you want me to look in here huh Chichioya?" As if to answer him Tetsusaiga vibrate against his hip, "Alright Chichioya I'll look in here."

He opened the case and found a pure white fur like the others there. He picked it up and wondered if it would fit so he tried it on and found it fit perfectly and he smiled as he quietly said, "Thank you Chichioya for your help."

A set of white bandages fell as well and rolled over to him and Inuyasha wrapped them around his feet to match Kouga's own feet. He then ran a brush through his silver mane and then bound it up in a ponytail. It was perfect despite his ears being visible on top of his head. Once he was done he made sure his claws were clean and sharp before he quietly said, "So am I ready Chichioya?"

His answer came from behind him when he felt himself be lightly pushed forward and he smiled as he quietly said, "Thank you for your help with getting ready Chichioya."

When Inuyasha came out in the open with the others Sesshoumaru looked at him and was shocked cause Inuyasha looked like he belonged in those clothes more than the fire rat kimono and Sesshoumaru said, "Very good Little brother. Glad Elders Shichirou and Yamato taught you how to dress for this festival."

Inuyasha scoffed his bare foot as he quietly said, "They didn't Onii-sama."

"Then who helped you exactly cause this one doubts you'd of figured it out on your own?" said Sesshoumaru looking at him.

Inuyasha just kept scoffing his foot as he almost too quietly said, "Chichioya."

Sesshoumaru stared at him wide eyed as he said, "Repeat that please?"

"Chichioya helped me get ready." Said Inuyasha not looking at Sesshoumaru

"Chichioya is dead little brother. He died the night you were born." Said Sesshoumaru calmly

"I know that Onii-sama but that don't change what I said." Said Inuyasha still looking at the ground.

Sesshoumaru went to argue it when he saw something he never thought he would. He saw in the mirror in the building leaning on the door frame watching them standing right behind Inuyasha was there father who smiled at him before disappearing and he said, "Ok this one believes you."

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "How come you changed your mind so fast?"

"Cause this Sesshoumaru just saw our Chichioya standing behind you in the mirror's reflection." Said Sesshoumaru looking at Inuyasha, "Come on we should get to the meeting area. The wolves went with the humans already."


	2. Chapter 2 The Head Hunter

So Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru headed for the center of the village where a large tree was situated. Near the base of the tree sat all the Elders of all the clans. The only one missing was the Shiro Inu Elder. And that confused Inuyasha a lot who could see them. So he said, "Onii-sama how come our clan's Elder isn't with the others?"

Sesshoumaru was confused as to why he was asking but said, "Don't be stupid little brother."

Inuyasha looked at him extremely confused and Sesshoumaru saw it before saying, "There isn't an elder for our clan little brother."

"How come?" said Inuyasha

"Because the Shiro Inu clan is all dead little brother." Said Sesshoumaru shocking Inuyasha by putting his hand on his head, "We are all that is left of the Shiro clan Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was confused and said, "Momma and Myouga always said our clan was huge."

"It was but shortly after you were born and Chichioya died there was a massive war. Because Chichioya was the strongest demon at the time and his throne was up for grabs many people came after it. Our clan and I defended it viciously. When the war ended it was just me left. Not even Tensaiga could bring them back. So I claimed the throne and have ruled since." Said Sesshoumaru

"That's wrong." Said Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru understood what he was talking about after hanging around the strange Miko enough and said, "I am aware and agree with you but it is something I cannot fix. And our pups will never be full Shiro Inu so our clan is gone little brother."

Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked at the clouds in the sky before he said, "Not if we become mates. Then they will be full Shiro. My Okaasan's blood will be almost none existent in our pups."

"That would only work if you were a submissive little brother and you are not." Said Sesshoumaru going to walk down.

"I haven't had my first season Onii-sama. So if you come find me this mating season then it will ensure no one else gets to me and I will be yours." Said Inuyasha still looking at the sky

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. It's not fair that we are all the family we have. I get Lady Nina called them to her but it was unfair of her to leave us alone like she did." Said Inuyasha looking back down at his elder brother having decided upon something and he merely acted on his decision and surprised Sesshoumaru by actually putting his arms around his neck and then kissing him.

Sesshoumaru was shocked but returned it none the less and when Inuyasha pulled away he smiled at Sesshoumaru and said, "I also have a surprise for you. But please understand that it wasn't because I didn't trust you with the information."

Sesshoumaru said, "What information Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took his hand and pulled him toward the others and said, "Come with me ok and I'll get to that later. It's easier to show you than tell you but right now it's not here."

"Alright little brother this one will trust you." Said Sesshoumaru and followed Inuyasha

When Inuyasha came down with Sesshoumaru one of the Elders saw him and gasped which drew the attention of all the Elders. Even Kouga had to admit Inuyasha looked beautiful in what he was wearing. It looked like he belonged in them much like the wolves belonged in their outfits. Inuyasha wore a white fur wrap around his waist (A/N: Much like the wolf demons own fur.) and white bandages around his feet. He also wore a chest plate with a beautiful white oak tree on it. A blue crescent moon was present next to the tree. And Kagome said, "Wow."

Inuyasha blushed and Sesshoumaru came up near him and was dressed similar except his armor didn't have the White Oak and Crescent moon. His bore a Shiro Inu holding a chrysanthemum and a sword. It was the Western Emblem. And Sesshoumaru inclined his head and said, "Good day Elders."

"Sesshoumaru what a pleasant surprise. We have not seen you since Toga died." Said a grey manned Inu Elder

"Who is this exactly Sesshoumaru?" said a brown manned Inu indicating Inuyasha.

"Elders this is my younger brother Inuyasha." Said Sesshoumaru politely

They were surprised and a gold manned Inu said, "So you are Toga's Hanyou. Interesting."

Inuyasha was confused but only smiled and the first Elder said, "May I ask why you gave him that armor exactly Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru said, "This one didn't Elder Taka. It seems our Chichioya helped Inuyasha in getting ready. It was him who gave him the armor not this one."

"But Lord Toga is dead Lord Sesshoumaru." Said Kouga confused

"This one is aware. That apparently didn't stop him from helping Inuyasha." Said Sesshoumaru looking at the wolf, "This one saw him standing right behind Inuyasha before we left to join you all."

That surprised the Elders and Miroku said, "Elder Taka why did you wanna know why Inuyasha had that armor exactly?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Because the crest isn't the one for the Western Shiro clan like my own is."

Elder Taka said, "The crest upon young Inuyasha's armor is the crest for the Jipushi's actually."

"That's Gypsys for you guys." Said Inuyasha to the humans

After everyone showed had arrived they all gathered around the great tree and Sesshoumaru didn't notice that Inuyasha had left his side and wasn't there at all. Not till the music started and out came four masked Inu each with different colors mixed to make it look like a multi colored mane along with silver. They all started dancing and then they started singing:

_Everyone's invited, this is how we live  
We're all here for each other  
happy to give  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care, so come on..._

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all_

_There's a bond between us  
nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
and seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
so come on_

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all_

_Remembering loved ones departed  
Someone dear to your heart  
Finding love, and planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget_

_This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
When I think of how far I've come  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be_

_Come on..._

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all_

The ones singing and dancing were weaving in and out of everyone around them. Greeting everyone to the festival. To say the humans and the wolves were shocked was an understatement. The wolves especially cause this wasn't something they were used to. During the wolves own festival they didn't have this opening ceremony. Everyone was having fun too. Families got reacquainted with one another. Friends got to hang together and go over what was going on. Then came the annual fight for the chance to be head hunter.

Sesshoumaru was standing next to Inuyasha and said, "Go on little brother you can join them your of age."

"Don't you have to have a true form to do that though?" said Kouga curiously

"Yes actually." Said Sesshoumaru who merely leaned against a wall of a nearby hut.

"Then how can Inuyasha join them if he doesn't have one?" said Kagome

"Just because you've never seen it Miko doesn't mean this one's little brother doesn't have one. It just means he's never shown you it." Said Sesshoumaru whose tail twitched, "This Sesshoumaru never did understand little brother why you kept your tail sealed away instead of having it free."

They all looked at him and Inuyasha said, "Because I can't unseal it anymore."

Kouga said, "How'd that happen?"

Inuyasha pulled at the beads and said, "These. I can't unseal my tail, call my familiar, or use my true form with them."

"Can't call your cloud either this one takes it?" said Sesshoumaru

"Nope." Said Inuyasha letting them drop.

Kagome rolled her eyes before removing the beads completely and said, "There now stop being a cry baby about it."

Sesshoumaru destroyed the beads after taking them from her and said, "You will no longer imprison this one's brother in his more human form Miko. And if this one finds out you have done so again he will kill you. Is that clear Miko?"

Kagome was too scared of him to argue and Inuyasha laughed before unsealing his tail and surprising Sesshoumaru by twinning it with his own before hugging him much to everyone's surprise and having it returned before Sesshoumaru surprised even his group when he chuckled and said, "Go on little brother go have fun with the others."

"I'm surprised you're not joining in. but then again who would stand a chance against you but me and no one wants us fighting over something so inane." Said Inuyasha smiling before shocking those present by kissing his brother's cheek before running off and joining the fun with the others.

Everyone watched the fights for the head hunter. One of the previous dancers complete with mask passed a bag around to everyone. Everyone took something from the bag before the dancer moved on to the next. When the dancer got to Inuyasha they didn't leave right away. But the others were surprised when Inuyasha removed the mask and was talking to them and looking them straight in the face and keeping anyone else from seeing their face. Even the Elders were shocked he'd done that.

"Why is everyone shocked that Inuyasha is talking to them?" said Kouga confused

"It isn't the fact their talking it is the fact he removed their mask. They are the Jipushi or Gypsys as Inuyasha called them in the human tongue. But no one knows who they are without the masks. They aren't going to remove their masks for the whole day. Only after the ceremony tonight are they going to remove their masks. So for Inuyasha to do so now means he knows who they are already." Said Sesshoumaru hiding his own shock.

"But there were four dancers and I only see three. Maybe the fourth one was Chichioya. That maybe why he removed it." Said Shippou

"That could be Kit." Said Sesshoumaru catching what the Fox Kit called his younger brother.

"Alright show 'em boys." Said Elder Taka

All the hunters held their hands out and opened them and everyone held a black stone except two. One was Sesshoumaru's size while another was half Toga's size. They fought and the bigger one had won and three matches later and he was still the victor so when the bag was passed out again and the fighters opened their hands it was Inuyasha who held the white stone and he walked out there and the man laughed before saying, "You have to be kidding me. Go sit down pup before you hurt yourself."

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first and merely smiled before saying, "I will be fine sir."

The man wasn't convinced and said, "I'm sorry but Elders there is no way I am doing this."

That pissed Sesshoumaru off and before the Elders could say anything Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and said, "Then you forfeit."

"No I am not. I am just not going to fight a pup. Especially not one I could seriously hurt because he wants to prove he's no different than us." Said the man

Sesshoumaru understood what he was saying and said, "If this Sesshoumaru thought he would be hurt then he would not be participating."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "See I have permission. So are we fighting or are you conceding to a child as you called me?"

The man sighed and said, "Alright but don't blame me when you get hurt pup."

So they fought and Inuyasha used his smaller stature and natural agility to escape his opponent. When he jumped the man and locked his arm around the man's neck and bending his back so that if he moved he would snap his own neck everyone was surprised. And even his own friends were shocked. Sesshoumaru was impressed but not shocked like the others. He knew his little brother would win every match he was in and become the head hunter. He would expect nothing less for his younger brother.

"Alright I give." Said the man in a strained voice.

Inuyasha let him go and said, "Do you take back what you said earlier sir?"

The man rubbed his throat and said, "Yes pup I take it back. And I must say I haven't had a fight that entertaining since my own brother died."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Then I am glad to help."

Everyone laughed and the next fighter came to face Inuyasha only to fall to him as well. When they were down to one fight left the one that was currently facing Inuyasha was beyond pissed that he was losing. And not just losing to a child much younger than him but a Hanyou one at that. So he took advantage of Inuyasha's close proximity and swiped his claws across Inuyasha's face. This surprised everyone especially when Inuyasha screamed loudly and his voice turned high pitched and the man had to cover his ears from being so close to him when it happened and it wasn't Sesshoumaru who got to him but the three Jipushi who came over to him and took him away from the middle of the field. After checking him over and making sure that man had missed his eyes they all three turned to the man and snarled before one looked at Inuyasha and said, "Să-l plătească pentru asta. Utilizarea Lady Izayoi puterile pe el. Să-l regret vreodată folosind un astfel de truc underhanded pentru a câştiga."

"Ok what language was that exactly?" said Miroku confused as everyone had heard what was said to Inuyasha from the Jipushi.

"Not sure Master Monk." Said Kouga

"Romanian." Said Sesshoumaru, "He said, 'Make him pay for that. Use Lady Izayoi's powers on him. Make him regret ever using such an underhanded trick to win.' Do not ask me what he meant by using Izayoi's powers this one does not know what powers Inuyasha's mother held before her death."

Inuyasha merely went over to the field and Taka said, "Prince Inuyasha?"

"I am fine Elder Taka." Said Inuyasha taking the same stance as before.

The man went after Inuyasha with a vicious snarl before Inuyasha evaded him and knocked him down time and time again until he became enraged and the Jipushi, all three, yelled, "ACUM!"

Then this time instead of only knocking him down Inuyasha used something none of them had seen in centuries. The Inu facing Inuyasha soon found himself encased in Ice from the waist down and it spread up to his lower chest before stopping. Inuyasha merely went around him and smiled. The man was beyond pissed.

"What the hell is this trickery? Release me." Said the man out right ordering Inuyasha

"No. You are not my Alpha in anyway. I don't have to listen to you." Said Inuyasha, "And it's not trickery. The rules clearly state we can use any power we are born with. With the exception of poison. So I have not broken any rule."

"You little bastard." Snarled the man

Everyone gasped at that and expected Sesshoumaru to jump in at that but it was the biggest of the Jipushi that came into the ring and surprised them all by putting his hand on Inuyasha's head and said for all to hear, "Elders if you will allow we have deemed him unworthy of being the head hunter."

"What?!" said the enraged man

"Explain?" said the golden elder

"We feel he is in adequate to lead the hunting party. First because he cannot admit defeat even after realizing he has lost. And two and most prominent is the fact that he resorted to underhanded tricks. He could have blinded Prince Inuyasha when he used his claws as close to his eyes as he did." Said the Jipushi, "A true leader would never resort to underhanded tricks to win a fight. They fight honest and fairly as Prince Inuyasha has done. He had every right to end this man's life but he chose to immobilize him instead. The young prince has shown more traits of a leader than the others."

The Elders talked it over and said, "Very well Prince Inuyasha is the winner."

"You can't be serious?" said the man angrily

"Yes we are Kioshi." Said Taka sternly

Kioshi became even more angry and broke free from the ice and before he could reach Inuyasha though a large fire ball landed on the ground in front of him from the sky stopping his advance in its tracks and everyone was quiet while from the sky itself came a beautiful red bird that's feathers looked like they were on fire and Taka in shocked said, "A phoenix."

The Golden elder in his shock said, "I thought they had all died out when the humans arrived."

"Apparently not." Said the brown haired Elder

Before anyone could comment the Fire bird landed on the field and stared at the man before turning its head to Inuyasha and surprising everyone by rubbing it's head along Inuyasha's neck and jaw while Inuyasha merely pet it's neck and giggled cause it's feather tickled his neck and the other fighter upon seeing this said, "I concede let him be the head hunter. Anyone who obviously has Nina's ears and eyes deserves it."

Inuyasha merely held his smile but the Jipushi all smiled under their masks before the three of them showered everyone in a light amount of snow and the Phoenix only turned its gaze on the man and Inuyasha said, "No Fawks. I don't care what the Lady has said you cannot eat him."

Everyone was shocked especially by the name given to the bird but the bird seemed to understand and looked at him and sang to him and Inuyasha said, "No I am not worried about it. Let him be and you can tell her I told you no."

The bird merely rubbed his head against Inuyasha before doing the same to the Jipushi before looking at the man and shrieking viciously and letting him be engulfed in his eternal flames before taking to the air again and everyone only stared at them and Inuyasha said, "I would not do what you are thinking sir. You have already angered our Lady enough she sent her personal servant to deal with you. If I had not stopped him Fawks would have ate you and took your soul to Lord Dervish for eternity."

No one said anything and the man though angry at having lost to a Hanyou pup did not tempt fate again by attack Inuyasha who assumed head hunter and lead them all. Everyone was surprised that he was as big as he was. But also because he had a true form. But it was the blue tinted fur that caught Sesshoumaru's attention more than anything. Plus the fact that upon his brow where his own Crescent moon sat Inuyasha had a pure ice blue snowflake.


End file.
